Certain activities such as dining, writing, light assembly of articles and other work tasks, and others are typically performed with a person seated at a horizontal surface on which may be placed items to support the activity. Frequently, such activities utilize free standing table type furniture such as desks, tables and counters. Chairs may be provided to accommodate the person in a seated position.
In some applications, the table type furniture may be sized and configured to accommodate a number of users. An appropriate number of chairs may be brought to the table type furniture to seat the users.
In some applications, it may be desirable to provide a table and a number of seats as a unit, such as with outdoor picnic table and bench assemblies. For some activities, such as meals for a plurality of people, it may be preferable to provide individual seats rather than grouped seating such as benches. There may also be a need to vary the number of individual seats.
There remains a need for unitized table and seating devices which can provide individual seating units and which can vary the number of seating units.